1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus and processes for maintaining a houseplant. More specifically, the invention relates to apparatus and processes for maintaining the moisture level and nutrient content of potting soil in which a houseplant is planted.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Two essentials for sustaining plant life, timely moisture and sufficient sunlight, have discouraged many from the cultivation of houseplants. The effort and exactness required for conventionally watering plants has been beyond the ability and focus of many who would otherwise enjoy the proximity and decorative value of plants. Wick devices used for low maintenance watering have thus far not proven universally satisfactory, due to the inability to optimize, direct, and modulate delivery of moisture to the houseplant. This deficiency usually results in a tendency to keep the potting soil and the houseplant too wet, a condition which can have adverse effects on the plant, e.g., root rot. Moreover, spaces with sunlight sufficient to support plant life are always at a premium indoors. When windows are available to provide sunlight, furniture often requires protection from the moist soil needed to sustain the plant.